11-3, Has a Name
by DragonKC
Summary: I'm just writing a long as hell story for my Persona, xe's like an experment that's a narsistic lil shit and calls Xerself a dragon, It's me... i'mma lil shit M for some cussing and violence later, maybe humor and stuff, Creepypasta's may be in it
1. Chapter 1

It burns. Everyday, something on me burns. It stings, my blood. It doesn't taste as metallic as it was supposed to. Where did that iron in my blood go? Why is it so sweet yet acidic? I can't wipe it off my face, it burns, the bright saturated liquid burns my face, my eyes. I want to be blind. What did they do to me?

"Experiment 11-3" I look up to see the female scientist, looking at me with dull hazel eyes. Her hair in a tight ponytail, her brown hair streaming down her back, "I've come to tell you that you will be undergoing a new experiment." I stared at her, tilting my head, telling her that I was confused, she sighed in annoyance, "It's about that extra appendage you have." She said, pointing at my long lizard like tail, with spikes protruding out.

I frowned, I kinda hoped that they didn't remove it or anything, it was one of the only things that kept me entertained. I could bite it off, and it would grow back in a gooey form. It hurt like hell, but still, it was interesting. Damn... I'm even an experiment to myself. I guess that's all I am, just a lab rat.

She roughly grabbed my arm. She pressed her thumb into the soft flesh on my shoulder. It sunk in, like pressing into a Now and Later. A bright pink glow emitted from the flesh where her thumb pressed in. I didn't wince or anything, I was quite used to this already. I don't mind...

She had a small notebook, writing down any new information or anything that might of changed, any form of data was very crucial. She pursed her lips, I look at where that slight glow had been, now it was flashing a series of bright colors, blues, yellow, purples, and pink hues. She pressed a green button on her pager, the thing beeped.

A minute or two later, I was already in cuffs, assuring no escape at all. Two young assistants to the Main Scientist, Professor Mitz, took me to a bright room with the average surgery table, with instruments about.

Mitz walked in, "How are you today KC?" He asked, they labeled me 11-3, K being the eleventh letter in the alphabet, and C being the third.

He grabbed a small empty syringe from his desk. I held my arm out, he stuck the tip of the sharp object into my flesh. I felt it of course, I don't really care anymore, all that came up at first was a pink gas at first, then my different colored blood bubbled into the syringe. He quickly walked to the counter, pouring my blood into a test tube full of this clear liquid, "Come on, come one..." He said hopefully, the blood would usually turn black around this time, so the solution he put it in must have been working to keep the blood at the original state that it was in, it was needed for tests and such.

I'm more used for tests now that my body is changing everyday. Mostly since I'm growing up to something. They said I should stop at a certain time rate, I don't know when though. I think I'm supposed to live forever though. I can die, but you just have to do weird things. I know what kills me, and they want to know. I'll never tell.

I smile, the nurse eye's me suspiciously, I twist my head towards her. I mouth her the word, Wait' before she could say anything Mitz turned around, "Oh..." He says, noticing my scratches on my face, the blood only turns black when out of reach of my body. My blood is always trying to return to my body, since I'm not entirely solid. It has to stay in me or else I would almost disappear. Dissolve into nothing, I don't have any functional organs, just a bunch of nerves, I can feel the slightest of things touch me, pain is intense, touch is intense, any sorts.

He walks out of the room, the nurse grabs my shoulders roughly, "What do you mean to Just wait?!" she yelled at me, I was taken aback for a second, "We're all in grave danger, it's the monsters. They will not target you intentionally, they will just... come." She stared to say something, before the doctor came back with some honey, my tail wagged, smacking the counters a couple times, I don't even care, "Hold still, KC." He said smiling. I grinned, and sighed in content as he slathered the sticky sweet substance on my face. It felt cold, and tingly. My skin formed around the honey, soothing, and rebuilding my flesh.

He smiled and ruffled my hair, "There you go, and since you've been really good this week.." He gave me the whole bottle of honey, my eyes brightened. Like a little child getting their reward. I then looked at the cuffs, keeping away from my sweet treat, "Oh, can't eat with those on can you.." He said, he uncured me, allowing me to enjoy my sweet treat.

I smiled in obvious content. My tail wagging back and forth, "Here KC." He said. He then handed me a small thing of pills, they looked like Advil, but I wouldn't know for sure, pain killers of some kind.

I hungrily took them, I've gotten addicted to them, they make my head buzz. The only real working organs I have would be a stomach like thing, But it's more of a pouch inside be that keeps in all the sugary substances and spreads it throughout my body.

My skin then started to switch to a golden color. That usually happens whenever I eat a specific thing. I loved honey the best though. My whole stomach was see through whenever I ate it. I amazed myself.

Mitz smiled, he was technically the one who created me. I was mostly made from little goop pile and a bunch of radioactive things. They're trying to figure out if I can camouflage into a human. Which is very difficult, I could pass for an average teen with blonde, or purple hair. But my skin and my tail would be a dead give away.

The nurse's pager beeped loudly, "I have to go, my daughter is thirty minutes away from coming home." Mitz smiled, "That's fine, call her first though..." He said in a serious tone. The nurse arched an eyebrow, "Umm..okay.." She grabbed her phone and called her daughter, "Mom?""Yeah, hey sweetie, I'm on my way right now.""Okay, I love you mom!""I love you too sweetie!" The nurse said happily.

Mitz then grabbed a syringe full of my blood, it had already turned black, into a tar until back into my body. Poison towards humans though, "Dr. How come you-" He stabbed the syringe into the nurses neck. The thick tar, making it's way throughout the nurse. I gasped and jumped off the table, I pressed my body into the corner of the room. Shaking, I felt so numb, I was terrified. What's going on?

Immediately the Veins out lining the nurses neck started to turn black, signaling that she was dead. The doctor then, calmly, after committing murder, grabbed the sharp scalpel from his desk. He then returned to the nurse, he cut a bit of her shoulder out.

He put the fresh flesh in a petri dish. He then handed it to me, "Take a bite." He said coldly. I felt tears start to brim my eyes, I didn't understand, why did he want me to eat this poor woman?

A Bright Green tear fell from my right eye. Dropping to the floor, followed with a bright pink tear from my left. I sniffed my runny nose, I could feel it start to bleed it's obnoxious colors.

I grabbed the flesh, more tears falling from my eyes. I bit into the soft warm meat. It tasted disgusting, like iron. The metallic taste stinging my tongue. I think I'm going to vomit. I chewed on the skin. Blood filling my mouth, my tears stinging my face. I felt a sort of shock go throughout my body.

My tears stopped burning. My chest started to hurt, I coughed and sputtered out the blood. I felt my nose drip, a nose bleed. But instead of the usual bright colors, it was a metallic red.

I could feel a pressure in my chest, my body must've absorbed the flesh into my system. My abdomen started to feel like it was twisting around. I leaned forward and vomited all other the floor.

"How do you feel, KC?" I look towards Mitz, I wiped off my mouth. My purple hair and bright pupils remained. My skin was a peachy color. Skin...

I coughed and sputtered out more blood, I hated that taste I wanted that shit out of my mouth right now and I'm going to puke again, I tried to speak, all that came out was a wheeze. What's happening to my body?

It aches everywhere I can hardly move, my chest still hurts, I feel faint. I've never spoken, in my life, but I really need to learn now, "KC? Do you need help?" He said, I wheezed once again, nodding my head furiously.

He quickly wrapped some sort of gas mask against my face, now, it may be human instinct to automatically breath, most animals instincts. But I didn't know what breathing was. I had to be taught.


	2. Chapter 2

My breaths were quick and sharp, Mitz kept me breathing, that's all that matters, I could finally try to talk now. I could try, "M...Mit...Hwhy?" Mitz, looked at me, slightly amused on how I'm trying to talk.

"Well, we've been studying your whole chemical make up for a while now, and since your body responds to what you consume then I of course made a hypothesis." He said, walking around me, "I thought, maybe if you consumed human flesh, then maybe, you could turn human. I don't really know how long the transformation will last. It may be temporary, such as every other thing you have consumed."

The gas tank that the mask was attached to was pumping oxygen into my chest. I don't exactly know how thee human body works at all. This pissed me off. I needed to find out how this works. I need to know.

"Do you wish to leave KC?" He said in a worried voice. I stared at him, of course I'm angry and I didn't even want to look at him right now.

But I do admit that I needed him to survive at the moment, I just... I'll feel bad for this later, but at the moment I have to use him. I shook my head no.

He smiles. That smile soon fades away, as soon as the pressure built up in my chest started to disappear. My vision wasn't as hazy as before, I felt my usual tail flick and grow again. I smiled and ripped off the mask, it's been an approximated thirty minutes that I've been a human. I could use this as a new use of power, if I escape, huh, so be it.

"KC, since the transformation was only temporary, but you might need to go out and socialize, it's a new part of our studies. So I would like you eat some of this dehydrated flesh, when I get around-" I lunged at him, tackling him, my gooey face dripping grey and neon colors onto his face. Pink, and bright sky blue drool dripping from my fangs. My face stretched and formed into a monstrous face, a giant muzzle, and pink spikes and horns protruding out of my head.

I had a Lizard like face, my hands growing to a inhuman size. Claws stretched out to the sides of him.

My tail swishing around angrily. I sunk my teeth into his neck, digging them deeper, his blood sloshed around me, spraying in every direction. I was of course careful with not consuming it, letting it into my system, naturally if it's on the outside of me, my body with reject it. I let out a content groan. Leaning my head back, letting the dark crimson blood drip off of my chin. Letting the nasty metallic taste slip from my mouth, my lips changed to a shade of red. I hate to admit it, but I like it. The blood, the meat tearing. Of course, the taking of someone's life.

Just seeing that one spark that once was in their eyes, taking it. Consuming it. I have done it, I have taken this man's life. He never loved me, or cherished me like I thought he did. What lies they have told me. It hurts, okay? It doesn't feel good. Now I have to go.

If I was human I would be a fugitive. I lost and forgotten soul doomed to burn in hell. It's whatever now though. I'll just have to accept it.

I quickly grab the late nurses arm, ripping it off with a loud rip of the flesh and a crack of the bones. Carrying the arm, just in case I need it.

The usual alarm that sets off if I leave the room without an ID would usually sound off by now. Of course the nurses arm had an ID on her wrist so I got away scott free. I go into the doctors closet and such, grabbing a long doctor's jacket to hide my long tail, also my large anamorphic ears would be a problem, since my hair was really short I couldn't hide them. I sigh, deciding to take a lost white and red hoodie, and some dark pink jeans instead, I wrap my tail around my waist to tuck in away.

Walking out calmly I keep my bangs over my eyes, hiding most of my face. Obviously you must be thinking it would just be easier to just eat the arm I've got hidden in the hoodie, but if I could remind you, I have to learn to breath and such first before I could do anything.

I pass some wondering eyes, but most were busy tending to whatever they were doing. That certainly made me calm, after all I just looked like a shy kid probably part of the field trip to look around the whole science labs and such. I didn't really know if this was a Hospital or a research center of some sorts. I don't really care though, all I know is I have to get out of here quickly.

I'm almost to the door. I kid steps in front of me. Stopping me in my tracks. I walk into his chest. He's obviously taller than me. He has shaggy black hair. It looked like it was kinda singed, or just really dry maybe. I could tell obviously burnt, I could smell it. Nasty business. He had bandages all over him. except around one of his eyes. It was a deep blue, but it wasn't incredibly blue. I could just sorta tell. Slightly, every color to me is blinding.

He huffed, in a sorta, laughing matter? I wouldn't know, "Hey, you okay? You look a bit discolored, like purple. You a lab rat or something?" I felt a huge wave of panic hit me, he then started laughing, "I'm just kidding, hey, what's your name, kid?" I looked around for a bit, I've never spoken much before, I've forgotten what I sound like, what I monstrous? Did I sound like an angel? He stared at me, a little impatient, "K-KC... m-m-my name is KC..." He held out his hand towards me, "Hello KC, my name is Jeffery, you can call me Jeff." I don't think he saw, but I grinned, he sounded kinda nice.

I let out a shaky hand, him gripping mine, shaking it firmly, "Well KC, I hope to see you again, after all, I'm taking all these off tomorrow." He referenced his bandages. I tilted my head side to side, "Hey, you a patient or something?" I shook my head, "Visitor?" I shrugged, I was sorta telling the truth, "Oh, I know, you're my visitor." He said happily. I felt my face heat up, he laughed and patted me on the back, "Come visit me sometime, my room number is 119." I nodded, "I'll see you later, KC. Don't get into any trouble or something." I straightened up, nodding, waving him goodbye.

As soon as he walks away, I hear him whistling a tune, I walk out quickly. Maybe I will go and visit Jeff, once I master the human body. I put my hands in the jacket pockets. It's really sunny out.

What was I thinking, I should have just stolen some money or something. I need to try and find a cheap place. I don't know where I am, are places labeled or something? Towns? I have no clue what to do now. I'm just going to keep on walking until I find a stable environment to rest. Maybe something to eat? I don't know.

The deeper I go into this place, the less people and the more trees, and dark atmosphere. Creepy... I stop, realizing I had been mindlessly walking into an endless abyss of trees, a forest? Not really, just dead wood.

I come across a sign, 'Hüten Sie sich vor der schlanke Mann' Hmm? What does that mean? I sigh, shaking my head. I ignore the sign, continue walking.

It's just all mist and such from here on. More woods, more and more trees, they all look so strange. I let down my hood, exposing my ears, also letting my tail out, it felt nice. I felt... normal. Human almost, it felt lovely.

I finally came across two dead trees crossing each other, branches sprawling across each other, it was well sheltered. I go to it, break some branches till I'm satisfied. Making a small little twig hut, I crawl into the small thing, making myself a nest.

After a while, I start to think of myself. Maybe I'll give myself a nickname. Something that doesn't make me seem like an experiment. I look at myself. I just have little pointy ears, and a long bland tail. I think for a second, I can't think at the moment, but I guess I'll try to look more threatening to protect myself.

I think for a second. I also want to change my hair to a more natural color, maybe blonde. I sit for a moment, concentrating. My ears grow to a more animalistic shape, like a dears, not furry though. With the insides a hot pink. A small pair of pink horns growing from my head, my tail, pink spines growing out of it. As I am pleased with the result, it won't take much to maintain this look, as long as I don't do anything stupid and explode.

I hear some crunching of leaves, sounds like foot steps. Might just be some hikers but you never know. I back into the small nest deeper, "I thought I saw it go into here." I see two people it looks like. One has a white mask with feminine black painted on features, the other with a black mask with a red frown. The one with the white mask it holding an axe, maybe they were murderers.

My ears twitched thinking like that. I shook my head. Next thing I know the white masked one reached inside my little nest, ripping me out. I hiss at him, struggling with him gripping my shirt. He lifts me up, holding the front of it. I clench my teeth, my tail flicking around angrily, "The hell?" He pulls me closer, getting a good look at me, "What are you?" I grip his hands, squeezing them, trying to get them off, "K-KC, It's KC okay? Let go!" I swing my legs around, trying to get free.

"Fine." He drops me on the ground, "Obviously you are not a threat, but you should get outta this forest, you could get lost, kidnapped even." I shiver, standing up, I take off running as fast as I could. Took note that those guys are not worth dying. Hell no, I already got into this mess, I had to work through it through this anyways.

I finally come across a small house. I sigh in relief, hopefully things will start to turn for the better for me.

* * *

/Cheezy enough yet? Yeah? Good. BTW Masky and Hoodie belong to Marble Hornets and are not official pasta yet~


End file.
